


The Golden Horns of Asgard

by marmia



Series: loki's worth [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmia/pseuds/marmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves his helm. Heres why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Horns of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork http://euclase.deviantart.com/art/Loki-302887129  
> By euclase.
> 
> I apologize for my horrible grammar. English is my first language i just have a public school education. :(

When Loki was small his father handed him what would become his most prized possession; his helm. And Odin told Loki that as long as he stayed true to himself and acted in a manner befitting a king, then the helm would grow and show all Asgard his fortitude. And thus as he grew the helm grew with him. And it didn’t matter that wherever he went he was regarded as weak and unnatural , because his helm said otherwise. It said ‘I am Loki prince of Asgard.’ And that was all that mattered. So it was that eventually the size of Loki’s helm grew to surpass even Thor’s, and Loki took pride in that.  
Later when Thor was exiled and shadows dragged into the light, Loki looked upon his glorious helm and knew that what he did was right. And when he let the frost giants in still the horns gleamed tall and proud. And he took heart in that. ‘I am a prince of Asgard’ he thought to himself. ‘the helm says so’  
When he fell into a place that was neither here nor there but in between, his horns stood tall and proud. When he wrought distruction upon Midgard. He used every reflection showing his tall bright gleaming horns, to shore up his resolve.  
But when he stood before Odin Allfather confronted with the truth, that ‘growing spells are easy’ that’s when his world collapsed his helm the thing he based his worth upon. Was worthless. So what did that make him?


End file.
